Harry Potter Next Generation Timeturner
by SparkyGurly227
Summary: James Potter and Fred Weasley broke into Harry's office and stole a time-turner. What will happen to them and the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan, as well as Scorpius Malfoy and Teddy Lupin, when it breaks and they end up in 1995? Will they ever be able to get home? ... I am terrible at descriptions. Well, don't expect too much from me, this is my first ever fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I'm SparkyGurl and this is my first ever fanfiction! Yay! Sorry if it is terrible, I'm not that good at writing. But if I do anything wrong, let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line! The rest belongs to the great, Queen Rowling!**

The rain splashed hard against the windows of the Potter house.

Inside James Potter and his cousin and partner in crime, Fred Weasley snuck into Harry's study.

"Are you sure it's in here James?" Fred asked searching the desk draws.

"Yes, I'm sure. Keep looking." James replied, who was searching a cabinet.

"How are we supposed to find it with all these other spare bits of parchment lying around?"

"Just test all of them. We should find it before our parents get ba- Hey what's this?" James had just stumbled across something in the cabinet. It was a gold chain necklace with what looked like a small hourglass hanging off it.

"I don't know, let's see if Teddy knows!" Fred said.

They rushed down the stairs to the living room, where Teddy, who was their babysitter, was.

The living-room was a bit crowded seeing that the whole Potter-Weasley clan plus Teddy and Scorpius Malfoy were there.

Teddy sat on the sofa, his arm his girlfriend Victoire, Hugo and Louis sat in a corner in a tense game of wizards chess, Dominique and Lucy were chatting about Quidditch, Rose, Albus, Molly and Scorpius were reading books and Lily and Roxanne were having an argument on who's brother was the most annoying. This was a pretty normal evening for the Potter-Weasley clan.

"Hey, Teddy, check out what we found." Teddy looked up to see James holding the gold necklace.

"Where did you get that?" Teddy said, a little urgently.

"Dad's study, any idea what it is?" James replied.

"What were you doing in Uncle Harry's study?" Victoire demanded. Lily and Roxanne, who were very near Victoire and Teddy, stopped talking and watched.

"Looking for the Marauders Map." Fred replied easily.

Teddy put his hand on Victoire's to stop her from blowing up on the boys. "Put the time turner back where you found it." he said.

"Time turner?" James said.

"Cool!" Fred exclaimed.

"NOT cool, dangerous, now give it here!" Teddy half-yelled, standing up and reaching for the time-turner. Everyone in the room was staring now. Teddy never got this mad. Even when James pranked him, causing him to be in St Mungo's for a week with purple spots all over his body.

"Make me!" James said trying to run away from Teddy but his foot got caught on the leg of the coffee table and he tripped, dropping the time-turner. Teddy lunged forward in an attempt to catch it but he missed and it fell to the ground and smashed.

The kids disappeared in a cloud of sand and the last thing anybody heard was Victoire yelling.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

 **Well, that's the end of chapter one. I know, there has been a load of these stories before but hey, I thought I might give it a go! Sorry if it is absolutely terrible, I can't write that well.**

 **Well,**

 **GOODBYE!**

 **SparkyGurl**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am a terrible writer, so my chapters will probably be short, boring and most likely, a bit cliche. If this does happen, you can either stop reading or leave tips in the reviews. I won't mind either way. I just write because I enjoy it. So, now that I got that out of the way,**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. Harry Potter belongs to the one and only Queen Rowling.**

Sirius POV:

I sat quietly as the meeting went on. I really hoped it would be over soon.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from the hall.

"OW! ROXY GET OFF ME!"

"That isn't me! That's Rose!"

"James you're on my foot!"

"Merlin, your heavy Lily!

"Dom! STOP PUSHING!

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

We all stood up and ran into the hall to find fourteen children in a huge pile. They all got up and looked around, slightly panicked. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all came running down to see what the commotion was.

Mad-eye pointed his wand at the intruders.

"Who are you?" He barked, "And how did you get in?"

"Their kids, Alastor!" Mrs Weasley said.

"These two look old enough to be death-eaters." Mad-eye said gesturing to a blue-haired boy and a blonde haired girl.

"Umm..." The blue haired boy said, "W-what year is this?"

"1995." I answered.

The blonde haired girl abruptly turned around and whacked a raven-haired boy over the head.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed.

 _James_ Sirius _Potter_ I thought.

The blue haired boy grabbed the girl before she murdered the raven-haired boy who was now cowering away.

"Potter?" Mr Weasley asked, "But Harry is the only Potter in the wizarding world."

Harry himself looked completely confused.

One of the older girls, this one had dark hair and tanned skin, and said,

"You are not going to believe this, but we are from the future."

We stared at her.

Finally Mrs Weasley spoke.

"Come into the kitchen and explain."

Everybody followed her to the kitchen.

"Okay, just explain again." Mrs Weasley said.

"We are from the future," the blue haired boy said, "And we are all children of people sitting in this room."

"Most of us, Teddy, most of us." said one of the older looking red headed girls. Merlin, there were alot of red-heads!

"Oh right, of course." The blue-haired boy, Teddy, replied.

We stared at the kids from the future blankly.

"Should we tell them who are parents are or...?" The bushy, red-haired girl asked Teddy.

Teddy nodded.

"I'll start." He said, "My name is Teddy Remus Lupin."

We all looked at Mooney.

I laughed, "Told you someone will love you in the end!"I said to Mooney.

"Are you..?" Mooney began.

"No, I'm not a werewolf." Teddy replied. Mooney let out a sigh of relief.

"But he does gets really grouchy at full moon." a raven haired boy said.

"Hey!"

"What? It's true!" I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"But.." Mooney said, "Who would want to marry me? I'm old, poor and dangerous."

"I was getting to that, dad."

Mooney looked shocked at being called dad.

"As I was saying," Little Mooney continued, yes I am from now on calling him Little Mooney. "I am a metamorphmagus, Hufflepuff-"

"Your mine aren't you." Tonks interrupted.

Little Mooney nodded. Tonks let out a squeal of delight and ran up to hug him. Little Moony hugged her back as if he hadn't done so in years.

I pushed Mooney Senior up to the family reunion. He looked reluctant at first but then gave in and hugged them both.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but we should get on." said the raven-haired boy, who called Little Mooney grouchy.

"Jeez, Al, your so nice." One of the younger red-headed girls said.

"Shut up Lils." Al replied.

Little Mooney broke apart from his parents, "As I was saying, I was Head-boy in my time and I am now an auror, like mum."

Tonks beamed at him.

"Are we any good, as parents." Mooney Senior asked.

Little Mooney's face suddenly looked scared and a bit sad. "Umm..."

 **Muhahaha! CLIFF HANGER! Hehe.**

 **Sorry, had to stop somewhere. I'm going to try to update this as much as I can.**

 **Next time, it is, drum roll please *Drum rolls* EVERYBODY ELSE'S INTRODUCTIONS AND THE PAST PEOPLE** **REACTIONS**

 **Buh-Bye!**

 **SparkyGurly227**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own anything except the plot. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling**

 _Recap: "Are we any good as parents?" Remus asked. Teddy's face suddenly looked scared and a bit sad. "Umm..."_

 **Remus's POV**

"Umm.."

I looked at my son expectantly.

"Teddy!" One of the many red-headed girls cried, "It's Dad!"

Teddy turned around quickly and ran over to her. The girl appeared to be holding a locket.

"Wait two seconds." Teddy said, "Is there anywhere private, where we can go?"

"Yes, of course." Molly said, "Hermione, take this lot up to your room."

Hermione nodded, "Come on guys, this way." The future kids followed her upstairs. Ginny tried to follow too.

"No, Ginny, you stay here."

"Why? Why can Hermione go and I can't?"

"Because Hermione is the only one I can trust to not eavesdrop."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

I chuckled a bit. She was so much like the twins.

 **Lily's POV**

As soon as Hermione went back downstairs, I tapped the locket with my wand. Dad's face showed up in it.

"Daddy!" I yelled. Hey, I'm a daddy's girl, don't judge.

"Hey, Princess. Where are you? Are you okay?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, but um.. James kinda sent us somewhere."

"WHAT?" came another voice, this one belonging to my mum, "James! What did you do? Where are you?"

James looked down at his feet and shuffled uncomfortably. He mumbled something.

"What was that young man?!" Mum yelled.

"We're kinda in... 1995."

There was a short pause followed by a "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME!"

"Ginny, calm down," Dad said. You know, for the Boy who Defeated Voldemort, Dad can still be a bit thick sometimes.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! OUR SON HAS SENT HIMSELF AND TWELVE OTHER CHILDREN BACK TO 1995!"

"Thirteen," Teddy said. I literally face-palmed myself. Jeez, boys are thick.

"THIRTEEN? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIRTEEN?!"

"Oh bloody hell, Ginny, shut up!" A male voice came from behind her, I knew this one belonged to my Uncle Ron.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO SHUT UP! OUR CHILDREN ARE IN 1995!"

"What?!" Yet another voice came, yep, you guessed it, Aunt Hermione. "How?"

"Good question Hermione." Mum said, "James, care to tell us how you sent yourself and, as Teddy so kindly told me, THIRTEEN other children back to 1995?"

"I sorta, kinda, broke into Dad's office and took something out of there."

"What were you doing in my office?" Dad demanded.

"Looking for the Marauders Map." James said, a little bit quietly, "And sorta came across something so I went downstairs to ask Teddy what it was. And when Teddy tried to get it from me, I might have sorta tripped and dropped it."

"What was it?" Aunt Hermione asked.

Molly decided to speak up this time, "A time turner."

Dad rubbed his forehead. "Okay, when in 1995 are you and who have you met?"

"We are in the summer just before your fifth year and just the Order," Dominique said.

"Who in the order?"

"Um. Sirius Black, Mad-eye Moody, " Victoire said, counting them off on her fingers, "Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus and Tonks, All the Weasley's except Uncle Percy and Uncle Charlie, Aunt Hermione, and you."

"What have you told them?"

Teddy spoke this time, "My name, my house and my parents."

"And the fact that you are not a werewolf and that you are metamorphmagus." I piped up.

"Okay, here is what we do, tell them anything you want, we'll obliviate them before you return home." Dad decided.

Everyone nodded, "How are we going to get home dad?" Albus asked.

"I don't know but I'll find a way, I promise."

"CAN I TALK NOW?!" Mum said, finally tired of not being able to talk to her kids. "TEDDY WHAT DID YOU MEAN THIRTEEN?! I HAVE NINE NEPHEWS AND NIECES, THREE KIDS AND YOU! WHO ELSE IS THERE?"

"Aunt Ginny, calm down," Teddy replied.

Mum looked like she was about to blow up again when Scorpius came out from behind everyone else.

"I'm here too, I was visiting Rose." he said.

"Bloody Hell Malfoy! Of all the days you had to pick?" Uncle Ron exclaimed. He was all right with Scorpius, especially seeing that he made Rose happy. Oh, right, I never said, Rose and Scorpius are going out and have been since their third year, which was almost a year ago now.

"Sorry Mr Weasley, I just have terrible timing."

"Okay, well, we'll write to all the parents now." Hermione said, "You go back and tell them anything you want to 'kay?"

We all nodded.

Hermione smiled, "Well, we'll call again in an hour, when all the parents are here, bye!"

And with that, they faded from my mirror.

"Uh-oh," Fred said.

I smirked, "You two are going to be in a lot of trouble." I said to the two pranksters.

 **And I am pure evil so I'm leaving that there.**

 **Buh-Bye**

 **SparkyGurly227**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Teddy's POV:**

After talking to Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, the fourteen of us trudged back downstairs. Just before we re-entered the kitchen I turned to the others.

"Okay, here's how we are going to do it. I will introduce myself and then the rest of you. Brothers and sisters introduce yourselves together in age order. All of you will introduce yourselves in age order of their Weasley parent, got it?"

The others nodded. Except for Scorpius.

"Umm.. what about me?" he asked.

"You can go last if that's okay."

He nodded, "Yeah, that's fine."

"And don't tell them anything about the deaths unless absolutely necessary," I said.

They all nodded again.

I opened the door to the kitchen.

All the people of the past were looking at us expectantly.

"Sorry about that, had to talk to our parents," Vicky said.

" _Our_ parents Vic, not yours," Albus said.

"Not the time for technicalities Al." Lucy said.

"Any way, I believe I have introduced myself so we can start with the others." I said.

"Wait." said Mum, whoa that felt weird, "You didn't answer our question."

I looked at her, "Uh.. could we do questions later? It might be easier once you know who everyone is."

Mum nodded.

"Anyway, Vicky, I believe you were going to start us off."

Vicky nodded. "Okay, so hello, my name is Victoire Weasley, you can call me Vic, call me Vicky and I will kill you unless you are Teddy, as he is my boyfriend. I am 20 years old, I was in Gryffindor and I am now training as a healer in St Mungos. I am also eighth veela."

"Who are your parents?" Kingsley asked.

"Bill and Fleur Weasley." She said simply.

Younger Uncle Harry looked at her, "Fleur? As in Fleur Delacour? The Beauxbatons champion?"

Victoire nodded. Young Aunt Ginny turned to Bill and smirked.

"I knew you were dating her!" she yelled.

"Shut up Gin." Uncle Bill said, blushing slightly.

"You're dating Fleur Delacour?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Can we please have this discussion later? I just found out I'm going to have a baby with her!"

"Three." Dominique put in.

Uncle Bill stared at her.

"I guess it's my turn then." she said, "My name is Dominique Weasley, call me Dom I am 17, I'm in Gryffindor and I am the seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I am Vic's sister and also a eighth veela."

Uncle George patted Uncle Harry on the back, "Well, would you look at that, your replacement in...how many years?"

"25." Vicky answered.

"Your replacement in 25 years is a girl!"

"Meaning what exactly? That girls can't play Quidditch?" Dom said.

"No! Merlin no! I didn't mean that!" Dom raised her eyebrows, "Gryffindors quidditch team at the moment has only girl chasers." Uncle George said.

"Then why say it?" Dom asked.

"To tease Harry." Dom rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you must know, Uncle Harry gets replaced by Aunt Ginny later this year."

Everyone suddenly stared at Ginny.

"Wait, _Uncle_ Harry?" Mr Weasley asked.

"We'll get to that later." Dom said.

"So..."Uncle Bill asked, "Anything else you'd like to add?"

"Yeah, I'm Quidditch _Captain_." Dom said.

Uncle George raised his hands in defence, "I said I was sorry."

"No you-"

"Dom, we don't have time!"

"Uggh fine! Louis your up!"

"I'm Louis Weasley." Louis said, "I am 15, Gryffindor and a Beater. I'm Vic and Dom's little brother."

Uncle Bill rubbed his forehead, "Three kids." he muttered.

 **Annnnd I am stopping there. Every chapter will be one family introducing themselves. So yes, Scorpius's chapter will be short. Oh well, until the next time, with Molly and Lucy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (unfortunately), Queen Rowling does.**

 **Molly's POV**

"Our turn!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Calm down Luce," I said.

I stepped forward. "My name is Molly Weasley."

"But, that's my name too." said Grandma.

"I know, Dad named me after you."

"Who is your dad?" Grandad asked

"We'll get to that in a minute." I took a deep breath. "My name is Molly Weasley, I'm 17. I'm a Ravenclaw and I'm Headgirl."

"Who are your parents?" Remus asked.

"Percy and Audrey Weasley," I replied.

Grandma burst into tears, "Percy comes back?" she cries.

I nod, "Yes, he realised he was such a - and I quote - ministry-loving family-disowning power-hungry moron."

Everyone stared at her.

"Uncle Fred's words not mine!"

Uncle Fred smirked, "Well, that sounds like exactly what I'd call him."

"So Uncle George told us." said Lily.

We all spun toward her. Lily clamped a hand over her mouth.

"YOU IDIOT!" Dom yelled. I swear these eighth veela's have a serious temper.

"Dom, calm down, it's not that bad," Teddy said.

"She just basically told them that Uncle Fred died," Dom whispered so that only us future kids could hear her.

"They were bound to get it out of us, so just leave it," Rose said.

Uncle Fred cleared his throat so that we turn to him."Why would George have to tell you what sort of things I would have sa...I don't survive do I?"

We all slowly shook our heads no.

Grandma began crying again, this time even harder. "My baby? Dead? No!"

"Aww Mum, don't cry, I'm still here for the next, uh, how long?"

"You die on the second of May 1998. With a smile on your face." Roxanne explained

"See, still around three years left." Uncle Fred said hugging his mother.

"Who else?" Mad-eye asked.

Teddy looked at his parents sadly. "This is the first time I've ever met my parents that I can remember."

Remus and Tonks's eyes went wide.

Teddy took a deep breath, "On May the second of 1998, there is a battle. The Battle of Hogwarts. Many people die there. Including Uncle Fred and my parents."

Tonks went up and hugged her son. "I am so sorry, Teddy."

Teddy hugged his mother back, "It's okay, I know you were fighting to make a better world for me to live in. Besides, you left me in the care of an amazing grandmother and godfather."

"Who was your godfather? And what about your Grandad?"

"Harry, you made Uncle Harry my godfather. And grandad? He died, that is why you called me Teddy."

Tonks put her hand over her mouth and began crying.

Remus stood up and hugged her. I was surprised by this, as he had only just found out he was to marry Tonks and he is already treating her as if she was already his wife.

"Who else?" Mad-eye asked again.

"Can we please do that later?" Lucy asked. "Like after we finished introducing everyone so you might understand some things that are said."

Mad-eye nodded.

"Great, where were we? Oh yeah, MY TURN!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Luce, shut up!" I yelled at my overexcited sister.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at me, I know, so mature right?

"My name is Lucy Weasley and I'm 14. I, unlike my dear sister, am in Gryffindor and a chaser."

"So, who did you say was your mother again?" Grandma asked suddenly.

"Audrey but you won't know her, she works in the ministry. In Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Okay," Grandma said nodding slowly.

 _ **And I don't know what else to say so BYE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line and a few of the characters. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling  
**

 **Fred POV**

"I'm guessing it's our turn," I said.

"Well, hi, I'm-" My sister began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down." I told her, "Who says it's your turn?"

"You literally just said it." she pointed out.

"I said _our_ not _your_ and besides I'm way cooler than you so I should go first."

"I'm older."

"By eight minutes."

"So? I'm still older."

"Oh, will you just SHUT UP!" Vic said, finally losing it, how she copes as a healer, I have no idea, "Roxy, just go."

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Roxy said, throwing me a dirty look, "I'm Roxanne, call me Roxy. I am sixteen and I'm a Gryffindor. My parents are George and Angelina Weasley."

"What's your mother's maiden name?" Grandad asked her.

Roxy smirked, "Johnson."

Uncle Fred stared at Dad. "So, I die and you decide to take _my_ girlfriend?"

"You took her to the Yule Ball, that is literally it." Roxy said, "You never went out with her."

"How would you know?"

"Mum told me about every boyfriend she had after I started going out with Joe Richards, you weren't on the list."

"Who on earth is-" Dad asked

"My ex. You won't know him yet, or any of his family as he is Muggleborn. Now anyway, I believe it is my dear twin brothers turn."

"Why thank-you, dear sister," I said, bowing, she rolled her eyes. "Hello,my name is Fred the second. Sixteen, Gryffindor, Beater and, drum roll please," James did a 'drum roll' on the table, "Co-Chief Prankster."

"Yes. I produced a prankster." Dad said.

"I don't like the sound of 'Co-Chief' though," Mad-eye said.

 **That's it for today.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.  
**

 **Next time Rose and Hugo.**

 **Sorry it's so short**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been meaning to recently but my computer decided that it wanted to give up and break so I had to wait to get it fixed. However, it works now so I can get back to writing! Yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and a few characters that I made up.**

 **Hermione's POV:**

After Fred, a girl with red, bushy hair stepped forward.

"My name is Rose Weasley." She said, "I am fourteen, Ravenclaw and keeper. My parents are... actually I'm not going to tell you, you guys can guess."

I looked closely at the girl. I thought for a few seconds. We've already Bill, Percy, and George. Fred doesn't make it, so she's either Charlie's or Ron's. Her blue eyes do look rather familiar.

"You're Ron's." I guessed.

Rose nodded, "Yes, Ron's my dad."

Another boy stepped forward, "Wait! I want to introduce myself before you try to work out who Mum is."

Rose shrugged, "Go ahead."

"My name is Hugo Weasley. I am twelve, in Gryffindor and am the keeper of the Quidditch team. Rose is my older sister. Now you may guess our mother."

I stared at the kids.

Harry began laughing. Everyone turned to him.

"Y-your Hermione's." He said, laughing.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed at the same time as Ron. I caught his eye and blushed.

"He has your brown , bushy hair and she looks exactly like you just with red hair."

"Yes, but why is that funny?" Rose asked. I looked at her. Merlin's pants! She does look like me!

"Because it means they finally got together and stopped being stupid. Also, I knew what their reaction would be when I said that you guys are Hermione's."

"Aww, ickle Ronniekins loves Hermione," The twins said making kissy noises, "He luuurves her."

"Oh, sod off," Ron said, looking quite grumpy and very red at the same time.

I blushed so hard, my face was as red as Ron's beautiful hair. Wait, beautiful?! Ew! Get a grip Granger!

"Hermione's part of the family!" Mrs. Weasley said, coming over to hug me. I awkwardly hugged her back but I only had one thing on my mind. I marry RONALD WEASLEY?

 **And I'm done. Didn't know what to do, so here it is.**

 **These chapters are getting shorter and shorter so I'm dreading what Scorpius's is going to be like.**

 **Oh well, bye**

 **SparkyGurl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot and a few OC's. The rest belong to QUEEN ROWLING!**

 **Scorpius' POV (Shocker, I know):**

James as good as ran to the front but not before pausing in next to Lily and Albus and whispering something to them.

"Now, it is FINALLY my turn." He said,

"James Sirius Potter. At your service" He said bowing,

"Aw, thanks, Harry! You named your son after me!" exclaimed, who I was guessing was Sirius, punching Mr. Potter playfully on the arm. It's weird calling Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter even though he is like a year or so older than me.

James continued as if there was no interruption, "I'm a Chaser on the Gryffindor team, I am a Gryffindor-"

"Yeah, well done Sherlock!" Lily exclaimed, voice dripping with sarcasm " _No one_ will have been to work that out seeing that you're on the _Gryffindor_ team. Of course not! We all thought you were a Hufflepuff!"

"Drop the sarcasm, and let me finish." James told her, "Now, as I was saying before I interrupted, I'm a sixth year, therefore, sixteen."

Rose clamped a hand over Lily's mouth before she could make another sarcastic remark.

"And I'm Quidditch Captain and co-chief prankster!"

"And you produced a prankster! Nice one Harry!" Sirius said, patting Mr. Potter, patting him on the back."

"EW!" Rose suddenly burst out, we all turned to her, "SHE LICKED ME!"

"Oh, Lily! That's disgusting."

"Guys!" Dominique said, "We have half an hour to do this and all of their questions, can we please get it over and done with!"

"Al, your up!" James said stepping back.

"Hi, I'm Albus Potter."

"FULL NAME AL!" yelled both of his siblings.

"Oh come on! It's already bad enough I have to tell them my house!" Al exclaimed.

"Come on Al, just do it, or these people will have to find out who I am via a magic necklace!"

The people from the past, well our past, their present... I think. You know what I give up. Anyway those people looked at me.

"Fine! Albus _Severus_ Potter! Happy now?"

There was a sudden uproar.

"YOU NAMED YOUR KID AFTER THAT SLIMY GIT!" Sirius yelled at Mr. Potter.

"In the _future!_ I must have had a good reason."

"You had better. Otherwise, Sirius will have killed you." I think Lupin said.

"I told you I shouldn't tell them!" Albus exclaimed. "Now they're really gonna hate me!"

"Just tell them!"

"Fine, I'm seeker on the ...Slytherin team," he said.

This time we were all prepared.

"BEFORE YOU YELL AT HIM!" Victoire managed to shout before anyone else could open their mouths, "NO ONE CARES ABOUT HOUSES ANYMORE! WE JUST USE THEM SO WE CAN GUESS WHAT THE PEOPLE ARE LIKE!"

"How did _Harry_ produce a Slytherin?" Sirius asked, "Did he marry a Slytherin?"

"No!" Albus exclaimed, "No, Dad told me _he_ was nearly a Slytherin, so I guess that's where I got it."

"It's true." Harry said, "I was nearly a Slytherin." Everybody looked at him, shocked.

"Anyway, I'm a fourth year! Lils your up!"

"Lily Luna Potter," Lily said.

"Luna? As Luna 'Loony' Lovegood?" Mrs. Potter asked, well I suppose she's Miss Weasley at the moment. Lily nodded

"Who?" Ron asked.

"She's a Ravenclaw in my year." Ginny said, not even looking at Ron. "Go on."

"I'm a Gryffindor and reserve seeker. I'm a second year."

"Who's your mum?"

"James, Albus, shall we do it together?"

They both nodded.

"DRUM ROLL PLEASE!" James yelled. Everybody did a drum roll on their legs.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" All three Potter yelled at once.

 **CLIFF HANGER!**

 **HA!**

 **Scorpius next.**

 **Bye**

 **SparkyGurl**


	9. Chapter 9

**ARG! I forgot about this! I haven't updated in ages, you guys must hate me! SORRY!**

 **I just realised I said that James was Quidditch Captain. IGNORE THAT! I said Dominique was Quidditch Captain first, so she will be Captain and James will just be an ordinary Chaser.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does and I only own a couple OC's and the plot line.**

 **Ron's POV:**

Ginny? My best mate married my _sister?_

I turned to Harry. He looked scared when he saw my anger.

"You." I said, advancing on him, "You knocked up my sister _THREE TIMES?"_ I aimed a blow at his head.

Harry ducked, "It's in the future! I haven't even touched Ginny yet."

"Ron! Leave him alone!" Ginny yelled as Bill and Dad rushed forward to hold me back. "He didn't know. I doubt he even thinks of me like that yet."

"Yeah, 'cause at the moment, I like Cho Chang! Remember?"

I sat down, still unhappy about this whole thing.

"Cho Chang? Who on earth is-" asked the oldest Potter boy, James. I tried not to think that he was Ginny's too.

"Dad's ex." The girl, Lily, interrupted, "Which you would know if you paid attention to Mum and Dad's stories."

"Come on, I don't really care about what Mum and Dad have got to say. Dad doesn't like being famous anyway. They only tell the stories, because of rumours you hear and you want the truth."

"So what?"

"Guys, save your arguing for later." a blonde haired boy who looked disturbingly familiar.

"I have to introduce myself and I'd rather do it sooner than later."

"Just do it then."

"I am Scorpius..." the boy trailed off and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Kingsley asked, "I'm afraid we didn't catch what you said."

The boy hesitated, "Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy."

"MALFOY? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS A MALFOY DOING HERE?!"

"Dad!" Hermione's daughter, Rose, yelled at me. I can't think of her as mine, it's too weird. "Scorpius isn't like his dad. You may have hated Mr. Malfoy, but you like Scorpius."

"WHY WOULD I LIKE A FERRET LIKE HIM?!"

"BECAUSE HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! AND HE MAKES ME HAPPY!"

 _Boyfriend?_

"My daughter, dating a _Malfoy?_ "

Rose nodded, "Now let him finish."

"Thanks, Rosie." the ferret told her, "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, fourth year, Slytherin, chaser."

I sat there still fuming. This day was weird. First I find out I get married to Hermione and have two kids with her. Then I find my best mate knocked up my sister three times and finally, my oldest is dating a Malfoy.

Could this day get any weirder?

 **And that's it for now. Next one will be coming today as well to make up for the wait.**

 **Bye**

 **Sparky**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J. does etc etc**

 **3rd Person POV:**

"You may now ask questions, one at a time," Teddy said.

"Who else dies?" Mad-eye jumps in before anyone else can.

Teddy rubbed his forehead. "I should have expected that one. Okay, at the end of this school year... Sirius dies, killed by Bellatrix Lestrange."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled, jumping out of his seat "NO!"

"Harry, calm down." Hermione attempted to pull Harry back into his seat.

"Calm down?! Hermione, at the end of this year, I'm going to lose the closest thing I have to a father!"

"I know, I know, but it hasn't happened yet, so calm down. You're scaring the kids." Lily had backed up a bit, she had never heard her dad that angry.

"You know, they weren't kidding when they said this was dad's angry year, were they?" James said in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Typical, of all the years we had to land in, it had to be this one."

"James, shut up," Rose said.

"They're right Harry, I'm still here now," Sirius said.

Harry calmed down a bit and sat down.

"Okay... At the end of next school year, so Uncle Harry's sixth year, Dumbledore dies." Teddy continued.

Everybody looked so shocked that no one uttered a sound.

"Not long after, Mad-eye dies. Fighting to protect Harry."

Mad-eye nodded, he was going to die a soldier, exactly how he wanted to.

Teddy turns to his god-cousins and Scorpius, "Should I say anything about Hedwig?" he whispered.

Victoire shook her head, "Not worth it, Uncle Harry's already upset as it is."

"Anyway... Ted Tonks, my grandad, was killed while on the run." Teddy said, turning back to the people from the present.

Tonks began crying again. Even though she had just been told this earlier, she still found it hard to process. Lupin wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"And then at the Battle of Hogwarts, Uncle Fred and my mum and dad," Teddy said finally, voice cracking a bit. Victoire placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Anybody else?"

"Others do die but those are the only Order of the Phoenix members," Victoire said, taking over. "Any other questions?"

"Yes, you said Percy comes back. When?" Mrs. Weasley asked, desperate to know when her third son comes home.

"At the Battle of Hogwarts."

"That's almost three years away."

Victoire nodded sadly.

"Do I defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked. "Am I still fighting when you guys are born."

"All we'll say is yes, you did defeat him." Teddy responded, "We won't say when or how or where."

Harry nodded slowly, understanding and feeling happy that it happens. He defeats Voldermort and can live in peace.

"Wait, am I an Auror?" Suddenly remembering his idea for a career.

"Head of the Auror department," Lily said, a hint of pride in her voice.

Harry smiled. His future was looking up a bit now. He was going to defeat Voldemort, be an Auror, get married and have three kids. Seemed good.

 **I didn't know what else to write.**

 **What kind of questions should they ask or should I just move on and have the future parents calling up?**

 **Bye**

 **Sparky**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys must hate me so much. I completely forgot I put this fanfiction on as well. I have a few more chapters written down. WIll that be enough for you to forgive me?**

 **Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros aside from plot and a few OC's**

 **3rd person POV:**

"I think we're all forgetting the most important question," Kingsley spoke up. Everyone looked at him confused. "How did you guys get here?"

At this point, James and Fred II stepped back and stood there awkwardly.

"Well," Victoire began. "These two idiots here," she gestured to James and Fred II "Would love to tell you all about that. Wouldn't you boys?"

James awkwardly rubbed his neck. "Well..."

Lily pushed him forward. "Go on Jamie. We all _love_ to hear why you did it."

James glared at his sister and pulled Fred II forward. "Okay fine. Me and Fred were idiots."

Lily snorted. "We all knew that already."

Teddy shook his head at Lily as if to say 'Now's not the time.'

James took a deep breath. "So...me and Fred may have snuck into dad's study to look for something." He broke off mumbling under his breath.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

James looked at the floor. He felt ashamed to admit he was trying to steal something from his dad to his dad even though his dad was younger than him at the moment.

"The Marauders Map." Fred II took over. "We were looking for the Marauders Map."

"The what now?" Tonks asked.

Sirius burst into laughter. "Harry still had it, even after he left Hogwarts?" he said between laughs.

The adults looked at him slightly bemused. All the adults except Remus who had a hand over his face.

"What the hell is this map?" Mrs Weasley demanded.

Remus waved her down. "Doesn't matter. Something Sirius and I did as kids. Why did he keep it?"

James shrugged. "Search me. Probably to keep an eye on us at Hogwarts or something."

"Continue," Kingsley said gesturing to them.

"Well, me and Fred were searching the study when I came across a necklace. It had a hour-glass on the end of it. So, we went downstairs to ask Teddy. Which was actually a really dumb idea because that showed we were snooping around but never mind. Teddy tried to take it off me and I ran away from him. I tripped and it smashed to the ground and sent us here."

The people from 1995 stared at them for a while until Mrs Weasley broke the silence.

"Well, time traveling must have made you hungry. Dinner is ready so come join us."

"Actually, we should probably wait until after our parents contact us," Teddy said.

As if on cue, Lily's locket glowed. She pulled it off and tapped it with her wand.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed seeing her father's face appear.

Past Harry couldn't help but smile when Lily called the future him 'daddy'. To him, it showed he was a really good parent if he had a twelve-year-old calling him that.

"Hey ,Princess. Everybody's here. How about on your end?"

"Yeah, we're all here."

"Great. Teddy, engorgio the locket so we can see everybody."

Teddy did as he was told so that the locket was the size of a flat screen tv and suspended it in the air. Future Harry did the same on his end.

All the parents were there. They all had a look of worry on their face.

"Are you guys okay?" Audrey asked.

The kids nodded.

A chorus of "We're fine." "We're okay." and "We're alive." rang out from the kids.

The people from the past stared at the massive locket.

"Ah. Looks like everyone is there." Future Harry said. He opened his mouth to say more when his eyes fell on all the individuals he had lost. His mouth remained open but he obviously was unable to speak. Future Ginny gently took his arm and lead him to the sofa to sit down. Hermione immediately took over, despite the pain she felt looking at these people.

Past Hermione stared at her future self. She looked so...mature? Grown up? Hermione wasn't sure. There was something in her future self's eyes that made her look older than she should be.

"My name is Hermione Granger and -"  
"'Mione, they know who you are." Future Ron cut off. "One of them is you."

"Right, of course." Hermione regained her posture. "It has come to my attention as Adviser to the Minister of Magic-"

She was cut off again by George. "Merlin sake girl! Enough of the formalities! These people are friends and family."

She turned around and glared at George. "You do it then!" She snapped.

"No." George said firmly. "You know exactly why I wouldn't be able to so no. Just stop being so formal."

Hermione took a deep breath and turned to the people from the past.

"Hi, guys. We are working on a way to get you guys back to the future." She cringed at that. "Okay, I'm never saying that again but anyway, we're working our hardest to get you back to 2020. Kids you are allowed to tell anything but I'd advise you to be careful. If you tell too much it might be difficult for Teddy to single handily modify their memories if we have no way to get to you."

Teddy nodded in understanding. "Okay. We'll stay in the house and we won't go to Hogwarts because that will cause problems. Although, hopefully, you guys can get us before Hogwarts starts."

"We'll try. Stay indoors. Talk to nobody but the order and be careful." Hermione said. "We'll contact you every day to let you know where we're at in getting you home."

The kids nodded and, after a chorus of goodbyes and I love yous, Lily reached up and tapped the locket, which automatically turned small again.

Suddenly Past Hermione piped up. "I thought you said Ron and I were married?"

The kids looked at her.

"You are." said Rose looking at her mother's younger self, with slight confusion.

"But the future me said I was called Hermione Granger. Surely if I was married to Ron I'd be Hermione Weasley?"

Understanding crossed the kid's faces. "Oh. Yeah, forgot to tell you. Hugo and I are actually called Rose and Hugo Granger-Weasley but if we told you that it'd take all the fun out of you guys guessing who are parents are. Basically, the Weasley family is so big and you're so famous as Hermione Granger and you're your parents only child so you decided to keep your last name, Granger."

"Oh. Okay then. Just curious."

 **I'm going to stop there. As you may have noticed I have said one or two things what line up with Cursed Child but the majority, not. This is because I see Cursed Child as a rather good fanfiction, rather than canon. I know JK Rowling wrote it too but I really didn't enjoy so rather than forcing myself to have it as a disappointing ending to an amazing book series, I kinda just pretend it was fanfiction so that I don't ruin my view of the Harry Potter series.**

 **I am sorry to all of you who do consider it canon but these are my views and I am by no means trying to change yours. You are allowed yours and I'm allowed mine**

 **Okay, that's that. Thank you so much for all your support.**

 **I'm looking forward to seeing where I go with this so thank you for sticking with me.**

 **Bye!**

 **SparkyGurl**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot line and a few OC's**

After a scrumptious dinner from Mrs Weasley, all the future kids were assigned bedrooms. Rose and Lily were to stay in a room with Hermione and Ginny, Albus and Hugo with Ron and Harry, Fred II and James with the twins, Teddy, Louis and Scorpius were put into one room, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne and Dominique in another and Victoire in the smallest bedroom, which could only just about fit a bed in it.

The kids went to bed as soon as they were assigned bedrooms. Teddy and Victoire stayed and talked to the Order Members about what they were going to do. A decision was reached. The kids from the future would help around the house but they would not leave it. No one from the future would be allowed to join Order meetings because they should let things happen as they did, and they should all try to talk about the future as little as possible as it may change the course of history. It was already bad enough they had revealed as much as they had.

"You did ask the questions." Victoire stated.

"We're aware, it was a spur of the moment thing. Hopefully, these things should not affect us in the near future." Kingsley replied.

"Actually, the Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny thing may affect their current relationships." Teddy explained.

"Good point. I guess they'll have to put that aside and not think about it. Everything should go back to normal when you obliviate them." Arthur said.

Teddy nodded. He and Victoire then got up and bade them goodnight.

"Teddy?" Victoire asked once they had reached her room. "We will make it back, right?"

Teddy looked her in the eye and he so desperately wanted to tell her that they will, of course, they will but he couldn't. "I honestly don't know Vic. We just have to believe that our parents will figure something out."

Vic looked down, nodding, unsure of what to say. Teddy gently hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking him in the eye.

"Hey. Don't lose hope. Aunt Hermione is the Brightest Witch of Her Age. She'll work it out."

Vic nodded again. "Yeah, yeah you're right." she takes a deep breath, "I'm just scared. What will happen if they don't figure it out."

"We can't afford to think like that Vic. We just have to put our faith them."

Vic sighs but nods one more time. "Okay. Okay. Goodnight Teddy."

Teddy uses his thumb to carefully stroke her face. "Goodnight Vicky. I love you."

"I love you too."

Teddy leans down and gives her a gentle kiss, before heading up to his own room.

Vic went to bed, her fears still running through her head. She didn't know what to think but Teddy was right. She has to have faith.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Bye!**

 **Sparkygurl**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except a few oc's and the plot line.**

 _Back in 2020:_

Ginny was pacing in the kitchen. It was 3 am and despite the fact everyone was asleep, it was too quiet. Even at this time of night the kids would be making some kind of racket. James talking in his sleep. Albus snoring. Lily moving around so much her bed squeaked.

1995\. They were in 1995. Of all the years, it had to be that one. The one where both her and Harry had relationships with someone else. Harry's angsty year. The one where Sirius... Ginny stopped herself. She couldn't think about that. They'd get the kids back long before any of this stuff happened. She thinks. How does this time travel stuff work anyway? Do their days move the same way the kids do? Why couldn't they just time travel the kids back to where they left so that none of the parents had to go through this?

Ginny shook her head. She knew that can't happen. Or could it? She didn't know. Time travel gave her a headache.

Finally she sat down, her hands in her head. She didn't know what to do anymore. Will they ever get the kids back? And will they ever be the same? And-

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of the creaking steps. She looked up as the door to the kitchen was opened revealing her husband, looking tired, his hair even more disheveled than usual, his face contorted with worry.

"Ginny..." he sighed. "Ginny, love, come back to bed. You're exhausted."

Ginny shook her head and look out the kitchen window. "How can I? How can I sleep knowing that my kids are in 1995? Not knowing if they're safe or what's going on?"

Harry's shoulders sagged slightly. He flicked his wand at the teapot which immediately began making tea for the two of them. He sat down next to his wife; he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

"I know, Ginny. I know. But we know they're with the Order. If they don't leave Grimmauld Place, they should be fine."

Ginny nodded. " I know I just..." tears slipped down her face. "I miss them so much and I'm so worried." She choked out before bursting into sobs.

Harry pulled her even closer and stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shirt. He didn't say anything, Ginny rarely cried and he knew that when she did, no words would ever help. All she wanted was to be held so that's what he did, a few tears of his own slipping down his face.

Ginny's sobs finally subsided and she pulled back from the hug and wiped her eyes.

Harry searched her face, worry etched all over it. "Come on love. Let's go back to bed. Worrying isn't going to help them."

Ginny nodded and let out a small laugh. "So much for Gryffindor bravery, huh?"

Harry gave her weak smile. "You are still the bravest woman I have ever known. And I know you're strong enough to get through this. We will get the kids back. I promise." He stood up and held out his hand, which Ginny took. He led her back to their bedroom, flicking his wand at the kitchen to clean up the tea that lay untouched.

When they got into bed Ginny snuggled into him and held on to the front of his shirt like her life depended on it. Harry wrapped an arm protectively around her and they both fell asleep.

 **And that's the end of this chapter guys! Whoop!**

 **Bye!**

 **SparkyGurl**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling and Waner Bros do. I only own the plotline and a few OC's.**

 _(1995):_

Rose woke up, unsure of where she was. She was on the floor in a small bedroom with two beds on either side of her. She felt movement on her left and turned to see Lily sleeping next to her. Was she having a sleepover at Lily's house?

And then it hit her: James and Fred. The broken time turner. Arriving in Grimmauld Place. Answering a bunch of questions from the people from the past.

She groaned. 'Oh no.' she thought. 'We shouldn't have answered those questions. Ugh.' She thought, realizing their massive mistake. The bushy red head sat up and looked around to see her fifteen-year-old mother lying in one bed and her fourteen-year-old aunt lying in the other.

'I hope this doesn't affect their lives too bad.' She groaned again.

"Hmm?" Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the bushy-haired girl sitting next to her bed. "You okay, Rose?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Rose jumped and looked at her mum. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think we told you too much yesterday. I didn't even think about how telling you that you're our parents would affect relationships. I'm so stupid."

Hermione got out of bed sat down next to Rose. "I'm sure that it won't."

"No, m-Hermione." Rose said, catching herself. "You and Dad don't get together until the end of seventh year but now that you guys know you end up married you'll realize how much you love him early!"

"Why is that a problem?" Hermione asked slightly confused.

Rose glared at her. "You should know! You had a time turner in your third year."

Hermione hesitated before asking. "So, are you saying I loved him before seventh year?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. You've loved him since fourth year. You told me that yourself." she replied before smacking her forehead. "Oh for goodness sake. I shouldn't be telling you this stuff. I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

Rose got up and headed out to the bathroom. Once there she sat down on the floor and shed a few tears from stress. "Ugh. I keep doing everything wrong." She stood up and wiped her eyes. "Come on Rose Granger-Weasley. Pull yourself together."

She splashed a bit of water on her face and stepped out of the bathroom. However, she wasn't looking where she was going and slammed into someone.

"Ow." She said taking a stepped back and rubbing her head.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Rose looked up and saw one of the Weasley twins looking down her apologetically.

She shrugged. "Neither was I. Sorry, Fred."

"George." The Weasley twin corrected.

Rose looked at him momentarily confused and realized why she thought he was Fred. George still had both ears at this time. "Oh, right. Sorry."

George just smiled. "Everyone gets us mixed up all the time. Although, considering that..." He hesitated. "That you didn't know Fred, I'm surprised you thought I was him."

Rose smiled back awkwardly. "Uh...I guess I'm just not used to seeing you so young. Anyway, bye!"

Rose quickly removed herself from the conversation and hurried to her room, not wanting to reveal anything else.

Once in her room, Rose saw that Ginny and Lily were also awake and they were talking with Hermione.

"Does anybody in the Weasley family not play Quidditch?" Hermione was groaning.

"Yeah. Roxanne, Molly, Teddy and Victoire." Lily replied.

Rose smiled slightly, "Roxanne wanted to but she never made the cut and the others just didn't find it appealing."

The girls jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Merlin, girl. You scared me." Lily said.

Rose laughed and sat down next to her. "So what now. We need to not reveal too much anymore. It'll affect everything."

Lily nodded. "I'm trying. But it's difficult."

Rose was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hermione called out.

"Hello, dears." Mrs Weasley said entering. "Breakfast will be ready in five minutes so come on down."

The girls headed down for breakfast. Rose sat down and began tucking into some toast and jam. Suddenly and out of nowhere Fred and George sat next to her, one on either side.

"So." Fred began. Rose wasn't sure how she knew but after her interaction with George that morning, she could just tell. "You're little Ronnikin's daughter."

Rose nodded, taking another bite out of her toast.

"Brilliant." The twins said to each other, grinning menacingly.

"Also, one question. You seemed on edge this morning. You okay?" George asked her, sounding geniunely concerned for the girl he had only recently found was his niece.

"I'm fine." Rose said, smiling. "Thanks for asking. I have a question for you though."

Fred and George nodded at her to go on.

"Why aren't you teasing Da-Ron about the fact he and Hermione get together?"

Fred and George smirked at her. "Good point." And with that they got up and went to pester Ron.

"What did they want?" Scorpius asked, taking George's recently vacated spot.

Rose shrugged.

"Well, they had better back off. I didn't like the way they smirked at you."

Rose stared at him. "Are you jealous?"

Scorpius didn't say anything.

"Scorp." Rose sighed. "They're my uncles. Get a grip."

Scorpius smiled. "You're right. Sorry. I just don't know what to expect being here. It's weird."

Rose patted his hand. "It's okay." she said before finishing off her toast. She kissed Scorpius on the cheek before getting up and heading back to her room, not noticing Ron glaring at her, blaming her for the teasing he's going to get for the rest of his life.

 **Okay, that was a lame finish. I'm sorry.**

 **Bye!**

 **SparkyGurl.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot line and a few OC's. The rest belongs to J. and Warner Bros**

 **Fred from the future will be referred to as Fred II so you always know which Fred we're talking about.**

James sat down at the breakfast table and began playing with his food, which Mrs Weasley had prepared for him. He looked across the table to see Lily laughing at Tonks, who had just changed her nose to a long and thin one with a wart on the end, alongside Hermione and Ginny. He glanced to his left and saw Rose peck Scorpius on the cheek before leaving, her red hair bouncing up and down like a head full of springs. On his right, Remus, Bill, and Mr Weasley seemed to be deep in discussion, their heads close together and voices a whisper. Across from Scorpius, Ron was getting picked on by the twins and next to them, Molly, Lucy, and Dominique had just groggily sat down; none of them were morning people.

James looked further down the table and saw Albus chatting with Harry, Ron, and Victoire. Teddy and Hugo sat across from them, quietly eating their breakfasts.

James glanced back at his plate and sighed quietly. Everybody seems to have accepted the fact they were stuck in the past but how could he? It was his fault in the first place and now they were separated from their families with a high chance of messing up their parents' lives just by being there.

"Why so glum, chum?" Fred II asked, sitting himself down next to James, his plate full of food.

James turned to him. "How aren't you bothered?"

Fred II raised his eyebrow, lowering his half-eaten piece of toast. "Bothered?"

"We're in the past," James stated. "And it's our fault. Our siblings and cousins are separated from their families for Merlin knows how long all because we thought it'd be funny to poke around Dad's office."

"Woah boy. Are you okay?" Fred II asked, looking slightly bewildered and concerned. "Since when have you cared so much about this stuff?"

James sighed and sank back in his chair, looking more deflated than a balloon after a birthday party. "We're sixteen, Fred. And we have the same maturity as we did when we were eleven. We should have just left the time-turner alone but no. We had to go see if Teddy knew what it was. Honestly, we were acting like ten-year-olds."

Fred II was completely taken aback. "I guess..." he said, unsure of what to say.

James stood up, his plate untouched. "I got us into this mess. I need to see if I can get us out."

Fred II watched as his best friend and cousin walk out, looking dejected. Suddenly feeling unable to eat anything, he pushed his food away and replayed everything James had just said to him.

He knew they weren't the most mature of the bunch but James was right. They were acting like ten-year-olds. But just because they were sixteen didn't mean the suddenly had to grow up right? It's not like they were of age. But...they are nearly of age. Does that mean they had to grow up? No. Of course not. His dad had basically never grown up. Not until the first Fred died that is... but even then, he continued to play pranks.

Fred II smiled, exactly. His dad kept playing pranks so why shouldn't he? Except...this was more than a prank.

He observed the table full of his family. The future kids seemed at home but then again they didn't. Maybe James was right. Maybe they had acted way to immaturely. And now...now because they hadn't learned when to act childish and when to be more mature, their family was stuck in the past. Fred II sighed and pulled his food back to himself. He took a bite of his food and chewed thoughtfully. What could he do to put this right? What was James doing?

Fred II shrugged and continued to eat as he tried to think of ways to fix what had happened.

James yelled in frustration and knocked over a box of extendable ears, spilling them out onto his mattress, which was sitting on the cold, dark wooden floor. He huffed and bent down to pick them all up. What could he do? He got them into the mess, he should get them out. Why was it so hard to clean up a mess you made? He scoffed and chucked the extendable ears at the door. He sat down and glared at the brass doorknob as though it was all it's fault that he was stuck in the past. 1995. He couldn't believe it. He was such an idiot. He put his head in hands and sighed again. He took a deep breath and looked up.

"Think, James. What can you do?"

Unable to think of anything, he groaned and leant back against Fred's bed. Why was he so useless. He passed all the OWLs he needed to go into curse-breaking. So why wasn't he smart enough to figure this out?

Suddenly there was a loud 'CRACK!'

"Hey there, little nephew," said George.

"You look down. Want to check out our joke store supplies? Might give you a laugh." added Fred.

James grinned at the sight of his prankster uncles. Maybe seeing stuff from the early stages of the joke shop will help him have some fun before he turned way too mature.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Bye!**

 **SparkyGurl**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not anything except the plot and a few** **OCs** **. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.**

Victoire excused herself from the table and got up, picking up her empty plates as well as any other ones she saw. She carried the plates to the little sink that was hidden away, tucked in the corner of the dreary old kitchen. Mrs Weasley got up and tried to take them from her hands.

"Don't be silly, dear. You don't have to do that. " Mrs Weasley said, as she removed some of the plates from Victoire's hands.

"Oh, I don't mind," Victoire replied, taking the plates back. "A little hard work never hurt anyone."

"I know dear but I'm capable of doing this you know."

Victoire smiled kindly at the older woman, whom she loved very much and admired deeply, both in the future and in the time she was in currently. "No, honestly. I can do it. You've done so much for me, allow me to do something for you in return."

Mrs Weasley attempted to take the plates out of Victoire's hand again, exclaiming that Victoire was her guest.

"I'm hardly a guest here." was Victoire's reply, as she manoeuvred the plates gently away from Mrs Weasley's hands. "I am family after all even if I don't technically exist yet. And it'll give me something to do. I don't want to dwell on our current situation for too long. It'll drive me nuts."

Mrs Weasley smiled with understanding. She relented and allowed Victoire to do the washing up.

Tonks, who had stayed the night, got up clumsily and tripped over the leg of her chair crashing down to the floor before getting up again with a laugh and a smile, exclaiming how lucky it was she wasn't carrying her plate. Mrs Weasley cringed slightly as Tonks picked up her plate and brought it to Victoire, almost tripping again at one point.

Victoire smiled at Tonks, who at this point in her life, couldn't be much older than Victoire. Tonks smiled back and took a deep breath.

"How does he cope?" she asked, looking around at Teddy, who was finishing off his breakfast. "Without us, I mean. Does he find it difficult."

Victoire followed her gaze and sighed. "He does. He puts on a brave face and acts as though he's okay with it like he's gotten used to it, which I suppose he has as he hasn't really known anything different." Tonks looked down sadly at this. "But when he sees other people with their parents I can sense that he's not okay."

Tonks looked at Victoire, who had looked back down at the task at hand, slowly wiping the plates with a cloth.

"He claims he's fine. Always says he has an amazing grandmother who loves him and a godfather who'd do anything for him. He has everything he could need. But I know that he wishes he could have known you and that he could have had a normal life without people feeling sorry for him because he lost his parents."

Tonks looked back at Teddy sadly. "Should I spend time with him?" she asked. "Give him something to remember me by? Or should I keep my distance?" She looked back at Victoire, who was now looking at her sympathetically. "So that it doesn't break his heart all over again when you find a way back home?"

Victoire pursed her lips. "I don't know, Tonks. I honestly have no idea. I wish I knew. But for once in my life, I have no idea what the best thing for Teddy is."

Tonks patted her arm. "Thank you." She said suddenly.

Victoire looked at her bemused. "What?" she inquired.

"Thank you. For taking care of my boy. He's obviously in good hands."

Victoire laughed. "Yeah, although it took a long time for that to happen. My dad was not happy about me dating someone two years older than me when I was fourteen."

Tonks laughed. "I can imagine at fourteen. But I guess once you're both of age, age doesn't really matter anymore. I'm about fourteen years younger than his father apparently."

Victoire smiled. "Yeah. Lupin was insistent that that was a good enough reason to not follow his heart. Too old, too poor and too dangerous is what he would say according to Uncle Harry."

"That does sound like Remus." Tonks laughed, looking over at the man in question. She turned back to Victoire and embraced her in a long hug. Victoire felt herself get slightly red as she placed her arms around her boyfriend's mother's waist. Tonks pulled away from the hug, looking slightly misty eyed. "You take good care of my boy, okay?"

Victoire nodded, "I will. I love him more than anything." Victoire glanced over at her boyfriend, who was smiling and chatting with some of the others. He looked up at that moment and made eye contact. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back at the man she loved. Victoire looked back at Tonks. "Go talk to him. Give him something to remember you by. I think he'd like to get to know his parents."

"You're not afraid that it'll break his heart even more?" Tonks asked.

"I can't say anything for sure. But this is a risk you guys should take. He deserves a chance to know his mother.

Tonks took a deep breath and nodded. She made her way over to her son and sat down.

Victoire watched as the two talked for a while before Teddy enveloped his mother into a hug. Victoire smiled. At least he'll know her a little bit. He deserved that more than anyone.

 **And done. Too sappy? A bit weird? I am writing this incredibly late at night but I tried and voila.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Bye**

 **SparkyGurl**


	17. Chapter 17

The night was falling in the year 2020 and the Granger-Weasley household was unnaturally quiet. There was a light on in the kitchen, which shone through the cracks in the door, illuminating the floor of the hallway outside. The only sounds that could be heard were the gentle tick of the kitchen clock, the slow breaths of a woman working and the scratch of a quill against parchment.

This peace was interrupted by footsteps, the opening of a door and the sigh of a man, nearly as exhausted as the woman who was still working.

"Hermione." Ron entered the kitchen, closing the door behind him. He approached her and put his hands on her shoulders, "You need to stop overworking yourself." He glanced at the papers scattered across the kitchen table and noted his wife's ink-stained fingers.

Hermione shook her head in response, face set determinedly. "I _need_ to get the kids home, Ron. I have to."

Ron kissed the top of her head and went to the other side of the table, sitting down facing her so that he could talk to her properly. "I know, 'Mione, and you will. But overworking and stressing yourself out isn't the way to do it."

Hermione looked up at him, glaring with a fiery stare, "You don't understand, Ron," she scoffed, going back to her papers.

Ron stood up and slammed his hands on the table, causing Hermione to jump. She was lucky the pot of ink didn't go everywhere and ruin her work. "Dammit, Hermione! They're my kids too!" He exclaimed, clearly wound up by what she had said.

"Well, obviously, you don't care as much as I do, or you would be as worried as I am!" She fired back, staring up at him.

"You don't think I'm worried?" Ron demanded, incredulously, straightening up. "Hermione, I can barely sleep knowing they're out there! Not knowing where they are! I am worried _sick_ about them!"

"Then why won't you let me do my job then?" She shot at him, slamming her quill down and accidentally snapping it.

"Because I'm worried sick about you too! Working yourself to death isn't going to bring them home!" he yelled.

"But it might! It might! I have to try, Ron!" Hermione had tears in her eyes, threatening to burst out.

"Hermione, you know the more tired you are, the less you are able to work," he reminded her gently, breathing heavily as he tried to calm down, "Hermione, please just stop working. Just for tonight. You need sleep. You are of no use to the kids exhausted."

Hermione stood up angrily, "And if I stop, I won't get them home. Clearly, you don't care about them as much as I do."

Ron went red with anger. "Don't you dare say that," he said, in a scary calm voice, "I bloody love them and it is killing me not knowing how to get them back. But I care about you too, because you're my bloody wife and I will not let my wife not take care of herself. You need to rest, otherwise you'll be too bloody tired to even _think_ about getting the kids back."

Hermione glared, tears threatening to fall, "Why do you care about me when our kids are lost? They are my priority and they should be yours too." She gathered her thing, "I'm going to Harry and Ginny's. They might actually understand what I'm going through." And with that, she turned around and left the house, ignoring Ron's desperate cries of "Don't walk out on me, Granger. Don't you dare walk out on me!" He heard her disapparate from the disapparation point outside their house. Ron yelled in frustration and chucked the chair where his wife had sat across the floor, panting heavily. In order to avoid hitting something else, he clenched his fists and took deep breaths before deciding that he wasn't going to let her just walk out on him, so, face red in anger, he stormed out of the house, grabbing his jacket as he went and apparated to the Potter's.

Once he appeared at the apparation point, he heard yelling inside, coming through the open living room window.  
"You walked out my blood brother, Hermione! Why do you think I'm mad?"

Ron winced at Ginny's angry tone, knowing that poor Hermione was getting an earful, as Ginny was fiercely loyal and if you did something that could potentially hurt any of the people she loves, all hell would break loose. He approached the house cautiously.

"He didn't understand! And clearly, you don't either!" Ron sighed his anger slowly disappearing as he heard the pain in Hermione's voice. He knew she was desperate. It was making her say things she didn't mean. He shouldn't have gotten so angry. She was just scared for her children and a mother's fear for her child is one of the greatest fears of all, just as a mother's love for her child is one of the greatest loves of all.

Much to his surprise, it was Harry's voice that piped up next.

"Don't you dare, Hermione. Don't you dare ever say that to us again. Of course we bloody understand! We know how you feel because we're going through the exact same thing! Ginny has had to force me to stop working because I keep going to the point that I nearly collapse! And Ron understands that too! He's just trying to take care of you." Harry's voice quietened down, "That's all he ever tries to do."

Ron heard sobs and knew they were Hermione's. His heart began to ache and he wanted nothing more than to run in there and hold her until she stopped crying and then hold her some more, to keep her safe and warm and away from harm, but he couldn't bring himself to. He didn't know if it was because of his own lingering anger or the fact that maybe Hermione really didn't want to see him. Or maybe it was a mix of both.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm just so scared. I want them home." Her words were punctured with sobs, which began to sound muffled. He guessed either Harry or Ginny were now holding her and letting her cry into them.

"We're all scared, Hermione," Harry replied gently, "But you need to go back to Ron. He's your husband and he's going to support you through this as you should be supporting him. He just wants you to be okay because even though he's worried about Rose and Hugo, he's worried about you too and cares too much to let you do anything to hurt yourself in any way. He's loved you for longer than any of us know and he hates seeing you overworked because he knows how much it damages you. He just wants you to be okay, as well as the kids because he knows that while there is nothing he can currently do for the kids, he can make sure that he takes care of _you."_

At Harry's gentle reminder, he heard Hermione's sobs get louder and so Ron let himself into the house and walked into the living room. Hermione was sat on one of the armchairs, curled up against Ginny who was comforting her as she cried whilst Harry was crouched next to her, reassuring her with a gentle touch of his hand.

"'Mione?"

Hermione's head shot up and she choked out her husband's name, "Ron!"

Ron didn't say anything, just opened his arms, causing Hermione to leap up and rush into them, clinging onto him as she cried and he wrapped his arms around her firmly. Ginny got up from the chair and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, as his arm went around her shoulders. The two of them stood still, holding each other firmly as they watched their best friends fall apart yet hold each other together.

"We'll get them back," He promised, making Hermione turn to him, although she refused to let go of Ron for a second, "Together. And nothing is going to stop us. What would the kids say if they saw us fighting and not taking care of each other? We're a team. A family. And we'll get the rest of our family back if we work together and take care of one another."

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement, Hermione wiping her eyes as the crying stopped, although one hand still clinging to Ron like he was her lifeline. She sniffed and nodded again, "You're right. I'm sorry guys. I was just so distraught-"

Ron cut her off by rubbing her back and hushing her softly "It's okay, 'Mione. We get it." he ran a hand through her hair comfortingly. "But let's go home, okay? I think we all needed some sleep."

The others all nodded in agreement and the Weasley-Granger duo left the Potters' house, going back to their own cottage.

Once there, Ron took Hermione's things from her and put them on the kitchen table for her to bring to work the next day. He then hung up his jacket next to hers and held out his arms again. Hermione silently fell into them, burying her nose in his shirt so that it filled with his familiar scent. She wrapped her arms around his waist, whilst his wrapped around her securely. They stood there in silence, everything that needed to be said was understood in the resounding quietness of their house.

Gently, Ron pulled her into the bedroom and the two of them got ready for bed. Ron pulled Hermione close as they curled up under the covers together, running a hand through her hair again and kissing her forehead gently. "Sleep, love. I'll still be here when you wake up,"

Hermione smiled and curled her arms around his chest, laying her head on his shoulder before slowly drifting to sleep.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," Ron whispered before slowly falling asleep himself, holding his wife close to him and not wanting to ever let go.

A few hours later, he woke up to find her side of the bed empty. Confused and a little disorientated, Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes. He got out of bed and went in search of her, as her side of the bed was too cold for her to have simply gone to the bathroom.

As he passed his son's bedroom, he heard noises from inside. Silently opening the door, Ron peered in to see Hermione lying on the bed, Hugo's old stuffed bear in her arms. Ron exhaled quietly and tip-toed in. He found a blanket in Hugo's wardrobe and draped it over his wife. Ron then gently brushed his lips over her cheek before going to leave.

"Don't go."

Ron turned at the sound of Hermione's tired whisper. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he apologised.

"Please," Hermione continued, ignoring his apology.

Ron nodded and came to lie down next to her.

"I miss them, Ron," she told him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know, 'Mione, I miss them too." He latched his hand on her waist and pulled her closer, "I miss them too."

The two lay in silence together as they slowly drifted off to sleep, spending the rest of the night in their twelve-year-old son's room, wishing that he was there instead and that his sister was just across the hall.

 **Hey there people. Long time no see. But I am back and I have another chapter for you lot to enjoy. My writing skills, you'll be pleased to know, have improved greatly over these past few years.**

 **Hope you enjoyed,**

 **SparkyGurl**


End file.
